Dream King
by HitodaDMC
Summary: "Run for now, Ichigo, but soon you will be mine." Aizen X Ichigo MM you know the drill. Lots of BDSM themes. Don't like don't read. If you do like then welcome to the club, refreshments are around the corner, here's you free brochure and hat. Fun stuff!
1. The First Night

"Come now, you have to have something better than that to fight me with." Aizen glanced at Ichigo's black sword with amusement.

"You bastard," Ichigo spat out blood on the cold concrete, "Come on! Don't stare at me, fight me!" He lowered himself, his sword front and center. His arms hurt from the effort; the deep wounds in them dripped blood into the sidewalk cracks. He grimaced and spared a glance at his torn flesh for a split second. He watched his life soak into the ground beneath his feet. He looked back up, sword ready to slice into the enemy's body, but….

His enemy was no longer there. Panicked, Ichigo looked around, his senses drinking in the night for sign of him. Ichigo's eyes widened, he felt him. He spun around to cut into him, but he had nothing to cut with. He wasn't there. A light breeze picked up in the empty parking garage, and Ichigo was suddenly surrounded by the sound of Aizen's laughter.

"You cannot escape me." Ichigo could feel the breathy words on his ear. He swung a punch to the right and met empty air. He saw a shaft of sparkling light and there was his sheathed sword 100 feet ahead. He ran towards it, it seemed as if he were running through sand, his breathing became labored. He ran, but his sword wasn't getting any closer. He doubled his pace, but still to no avail. His blood came out in big bouts of red as he ran. He could feel his body start to shut down, his vision became tunneled. Ichigo tripped and fell. He could see the concrete coming, but it was in slow motion. _**This is the end.**_

Halfway down his body was jerked to a halt. Somebodies arms where holding him around his chest and waist. He could feel a warm body pressed against his back. He was too weak to fight back. Through his darkening vision, Ichigo could see the white perfection of the arms surrounding him being stained by his blood. The same voice spoke against his neck, "You cannot run forever," Aizen's lips met his flesh, his tongue running circles on the heated skin, "And I will not let you run for long." One perfect slender hand slid down his stomach, leaving goosebumps in its wake, and ended on the zipper of Ichigo's jeans. The long fingers of his hand bent to cup him through the fabric. Ichigo's breath caught and his vision cleared a bit from the contact. Ichigo started to strain against his arms to get free. Aizen tightened his hold, and whispered into Ichigo's ear, "Run for now, but soon you will be mine."

* * *

Ichigo gasped for air and shot up to a sitting position. It was a dream. He looked around, and his simply furnished room looked back. He ran a hand through his wild hair. His body ached, like it did when he had the flu. He calmed himself and lay back down. He felt a different ache down in his loins. He lifted the sheet and sure enough there it was. Staring him in the face through the boxers. For a second Ichigo could see a slender hand on its way down his stomach, but it was gone as soon as it came. For a second he swore he could hear Aizen's laughter. Ichigo scowled in the darkness of his bedroom, "That bastard."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this is the first part of my first fanfiction ever. I hope somebody likes this! I don't own anything from Bleach, I'm just a fan. Enjoy and review please. ^^**


	2. Grave Mistake

**A/N:** _Maybe you guys will like this chapter...I don't know. There's a lot going on here so...feel free to comment on anything you think I can improve on. I apologize for repeated sentence styles, and any general stupidity beforehand. Other than that enjoy! Oh! Before I forget let me explain some stuff. The first chapter is when Ichigo met Aizen for the first time. And Ichigo is not a substitute soul reaper in this fic. At least not yet. I'm not sure how much of the original story I'm going to put in this thing...that'll come with time and more chapters. ^^ We'll see I guess, so, again, enjoy! _

-HitodaDMC

**Update:** _As some of my reviews have pointed out, Karin and Yuzu's characters are switched. This was intentional, and it's going to stay this way because I thought it'd be fun. There was no mistake, I just forgot to mention it before hand. Thanks to all my readers and have a wonderful day!_

* * *

It hadn't been an eventful day. During lunch hour Orihime sat as close to Ichigo as she could get. Jabbing her too large breasts into his side and babbling about crap he didn't care about. All he could think of all day was the dream he had had that night. His biggest concern was that he had liked it. He '_finished up'_ what the bastard started by thinking of him and the dirty things Ichigo secretly wished would've happened. The kind of dirty things that are okay when it's 2:30 in the morning, but not okay when your alarm goes off for school a few hours later. When the sun has risen and your thoughts are organized and you don't have a raging hard on. At least that's what Ichigo was telling himself. _**He couldn't really find Aizen, the silly man of his own imagination, in any way attractive. Orihime was his girlfriend of two years, they'd had sex, he couldn't possibly be gay. Maybe he could have gay fantasies sometimes, didn't everyone? It was just a phase. A one-time thing. Something normal that would go away of its own accord. And for god's sake he wasn't even real!**_ But somewhere inside, Ichigo was thinking that maybe this man was trying to tell him something about himself.

Ichigo sat there in his house on the couch engrossed in such thoughts until Yuzu stood over him and poked his face. "What?" he asked. She put her fists on her hips and tilted her head to the right.

"That's the most thinking I've ever seen you do. What're you thinking about?" Ichigo sat up from his horizontal position. A slight blush spread over his face in hot waves. Yuzu raised her eyebrows and came in for a closer inspection. "Are you blushing?"

"NO!"

"Yes you are!" Ichigo looked away. "So defensive. Are you thinking about Orihime naked or something?" Ichigo's blush deepened as he imagined not Orihime, but Aizen, naked in all his glory. "You look so embarrassed…..it's weird to see that expression on your face rather than you're usual scowl."

"What do you want Yuzu?"

"I see. You're changing the subject! You pervert!" She stuck out her tongue and pulled one of her lower eyelids down. "Anyway," she stated as she left the room for the kitchen, narrowly avoiding a noogie, "Karin says dinner's ready."

* * *

It was around 12 that night when Ichigo finally found his bed. He lay there exhausted. He finished his homework for Friday, in an effort to keep his mind occupied, and even did the kitchen for Yuzu. Orihime had called to ask him if he wanted to go out for a movie after school the next day, but he turned her towards Chad. He didn't feel like hearing her complain about pointless stuff during the entire movie, Chad had more patience, and so he was usually the one to take her on movie dates. Orihime took their relationship seriously, but lately Ichigo couldn't. He would only put in any real effort when she started to feel really rejected. During those times Ichigo would do something spontaneously romantic, and they'd end up having sex without fail. Sometimes it was good, and sometimes it wasn't. It didn't matter to Ichigo, it was like a routine, and one that he was already tired of.

Ichigo lay in bed thinking about his day, but despite his best efforts his mind wandered elsewhere. _**Maybe a shower would clear my head.**_Ichigo got up and strode out of his room being careful not to disturb his sisters as he passed by the darkness of their open bedroom doors. The bathroom echoed with emptiness and still smelled of the girls' shampoo from earlier. Ichigo briefly glanced at himself in the mirror before ripping off his clothes and depositing them on the floor. He winced at the effort because his body still hurt as if he had the flu. He stepped into the tub, but he had to be extra careful because his tired eyes blurred. He looked up at the shower head and decided that a bath sounded much better; his body was too tired to stand for long anyway. He lay down in the tub, stretching his legs out before him, the sudden coldness against his skin making him more alert. The goosebumps started to disappear as the warm water rushed out of the faucet onto his naked body. He lay back and started to feel himself relax. Once the tub was full and the noise had stopped he let out a contented sigh and sank deeper into relaxation. He closed his eyes and laid his head back.

As Ichigo sank deeper into the darkness behind his eyelids he started to drift. His head was floating and his body steeped in the warmth of the tub. His legs became lax and without realizing it he started to sink into the tub. His head just barely above the water then. He didn't realize it though, the connection he had to his body was faint as his mind started to wander about the overzealous world of dreams. His nose sank beneath the water and he breathed in.

His eyes snapped open, but there was no water in his lungs. In fact, as he looked around, he realized he was no longer in the bathtub. His mind tried to comprehend what he was seeing around him. If this was a dream then it was the most vivid he had ever had. Every line had a razor edge; looking more real than reality. As he lay in the unreal warmth of the bed he was strewn upon he realized two things. His hands and feet were bound to the bedposts, and beneath the heavy blanket that covered him chin to toes, he was completely naked. He struggled against the ties that bound him but he could get no leeway on the silken fabric. After stopping to catch his breath from the strain he looked around the grand room. It was done in deep purples and browns. The drapes that hung ceiling to floor to his right were parted in the middle to reveal a thin strip of violet light that cast itself across the floor and lit up the dust that floated in the air. There was a set of grand double doors he could see between his legs that were intricately carved with swirls. He looked up to the ceiling and followed the rail that circled around the bed and ended with drapes the same purple color of the ones on the window. It reminded him of a really nice hospital for the dying wealthy. There was a light behind Ichigo above the bedpost that glimmered dimly. The room was huge, the ceilings reaching at least 20 feet. He pulled against the ties again but with no more luck than the first time. He considered crying for help, but before he could make his decision the grand doors swung inward with an audible whoosh. The person standing in the middle of the doorframe filled Ichigo's mouth with a gasp.

"Hello, Ichigo." His mouth curved into a wicked smile. He clasped his hands in front of him, letting them hang there in a comfortable position over his blindingly white attire. Ichigo frantically squirmed trying to get free. After realizing it was futile, he fixed his terrified eyes on Aizen.

"Are…..," his mouth felt like it was filled with ashes, "Are you going to kill me?" Aizen's smile deepened into true amusement. He went on as if he hadn't heard his question. He took small, deliberate strides towards the bed.

"You've been thinking about me, Ichigo." He reached the bed and ran his fingers across the blanket. "That's good." Aizen gracefully sat beside him, letting his fingers wander over his blanketed chest. He leaned forward, "And I've been thinking about you." His long fingers reached his covered groin and flexed. Ichigo shivered, which only amused him more. "I've been thinking about you a lot." He stood up and wandered about the bed, pacing back and forth in measured steps, occasionally meeting Ichigo's eyes. He stopped at the footboard and leaned over. Placing his white fingers so they splayed over the blanket between his legs. "To think I would find you naked…..lucky me, I suppose." He quietly laughed and resumed his pacing. "Before we begin, Ichigo, there are some….things….that I think I should clear up." Ichigo watched him pace.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked again, and, again, Aizen acted as if he hadn't even heard him.

"As I sorted through your thoughts," he began, "I noticed you were trying to refute my existence." He stopped to look Ichigo in the eye. "That you don't think I exist. And to be honest I can understand that your mother never taught you the reality of dreams, however, I cannot understand why you would discount how your body ached from our fight yesterday. I could have left the bleeding wounds on you, but out of the kindness of my heart I did not." His smile widened, "I'll make sure this time I do." He resumed pacing. Ichigo thought to himself that even if he wasn't real, he was scary as hell in his dreams. _**Wait a minute! I know this is a dream now!**_ He mentally smacked himself on the head. He shut his eyes tight and started to think about being somewhere else, like the beach or at home doing homework. When he opened his eyes Aizen was still there. He shut his eyes to try again.

"What, may I ask, are you doing?" Ichigo ignored him and doubled his efforts, but to no avail. Aizen stared at him with unblinking brown eyes, his arms crossed. "Are you going to answer me?" A bead of sweat rolled from Ichigo's orange hair down his forehead, but the question still hung in the air. Aizen tilted his head back and breathed deep, a smile quickly spread across his face. He looked back at Ichigo, and a small giggle escaped his mouth. "You think doing homework would be more fun than this?" He advanced slowly suddenly serious, "This is my realm, Ichigo. I control everything that happens here which means that you are not going anywhere until **I **am finished with you." He was beside Ichigo with the blanket that covered him grasped firmly in his large hands. "And I'll make sure that when you enter the waking world once again you will no longer doubt my existence." With that he ripped the blanket off and threw it to the floor. All of Ichigo's bare skin shivered from the sudden chill. Aizen sat down and leaned his large body over him. He bent forward as if to kiss him, but Ichigo turned away. Aizen breathed into his ear, "I am in your head, Ichigo. I can hear every thought that trickles through your mind." Aizen licked the side of his face, tasting the sweat that had gathered there in Ichigo's scared silence. "I can hear every delicious thought you will have about what I am going to do to you tonight." Ichigo's breath shuddered. "I might even do some of those things you wished I did the last time we met." He went to his neck and bit down before he sucked all the flesh between his teeth into his mouth to give Ichigo a fierce hickey. He gasped from the pain.

"Y….You aren't real…" Aizen lifted to look him in the eye. He ran his thumb over one of his nipples until it was hard and red. "St…Stop. Please!" Ichigo strained against the ties once again in a desperate attempt to get free. Aizen's wicked smile had returned.

"Now I want you to watch this, Ichigo." His breath ghosted across his chest as Aizen moved to face his nipple. "What I do here," he paused to run his hot tongue across the reddened peak ever so slowly, "Will give you an idea about what I'm going to do to the rest of you." His tongue flicked it again and Ichigo met his gaze. "I'll show you how real I can be." His nipple disappeared into his mouth. Ichigo cried out as Aizen sucked greedily on it. He arched into him and felt himself, to his horror, getting hard. He let out a groan as Aizen gently grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin. He watched as his tongue swirled around the pink edges and then as it ran tighter circles around the peak. He sucked it in again, before releasing it and moving on to his other one. He tweaked the other wet nipple with his free hand while paying as much attention to the other one with his mouth. Ichigo let out a series of moans as Aizen did this, pressing into him so as to put more of his nipple in his mouth.

_**I want more…..much more. Oh God what am I thinking? This is wrong! My dick is so hard….bastard!**_ All of his thoughts disappeared as Aizen bit down and sucked hard on his nipple to resemble the hickey that was throbbing on his neck. "Please….Aizen, please stop…"

"You know as much as I do that you don't want me to stop, Ichigo." He blew on his wet nipple, hardening the raw tip even more. Ichigo's anger boiled over.

"Just let me go you sick asshole!" He strained against the ties harder than he had before. The wooden bedposts groaned, and his left hand snapped free of the bind with a pop. His fist made contact with Aizen's cheek and he stumbled backwards. His eyes burned with fury as Ichigo struggled to untie himself from the bed.

Aizen gazed coldly at him. "You've just made a grave mistake." He threw himself upon him and held his arms above his head with a crushing strength. He straddled him and squeezed his torso between his knees enough to make breathing difficult for Ichigo. He spit out his words with a clipped tone. "You will regret what you've done." Aizen stepped back from the bed with a cruel parody of a smile across his lips. "Until we meet again, Ichigo. Perhaps next time you will think before you anger me again."

Ichigo's vision went black. He felt himself sinking into a thick warm liquid. The comforts of the room he was just in disappeared and he fell into the liquid. It closed over his head and filled his nose and mouth with a coppery taste. He vigorously kicked his legs and his head exploded over the surface. The liquid stuck to his face and he couldn't clear his eyes of it. He blinked but that only cleared his vision slightly. He kept spitting but he couldn't clear his mouth of the taste. He was in what looked like a huge pool that went on even after the stark white light above lit it up no more. Ichigo looked all around him; the water was a ghastly color of red. With a strangled scream he realized he was floating in a pool of blood. Ichigo's fingers turned up thickened clots that he realized topped the surface of the crimson pool. He swam to what he hoped was the edge of the pool but his fingers only encountered more blood. Something bumped against his back and he turned. He encountered a maggot infested corpse floating belly up in the water. Its eyes were black pits with dots of white in the middle. Half of it looked like it had been chewed off. Its lips were gone, bitten off with ragged edges, and between its teeth crawled more maggots. He pushed it away and his hands sunk into the rotted grey flesh. He pulled away with a cry. The blood around him bulged. The beings that rose from the liquid around him had no noses and no eyes, the only thing that occupied their faces was a massive gaping mouth filled with rows and rows of pointed teeth. They surrounded the corpse and like piranhas they bit and consumed the body within seconds. They raised their arms out of the blood to grip the flesh as they ripped pieces off. Their hands were elongated, and webbed; the fingers ending in claws. The last of the slimy corpse disappeared past their teeth and they turned on Ichigo. They made gurgling grunting noises as they swam closer. He tried to swim away but they grabbed him and pulled him beneath the surface. The blood rushed over his head with a whoosh. He kicked and punched at them but there were too many. He screamed and the last of his air lazily pushed its way through the thickness and bubbled out on the surface. One of them gripped his left hand, the one he punched Aizen with, and bit down. Ichigo could feel that it was gone; his blood spilt to add to the pool around him. His lungs filled with blood as he tried to breathe in to scream from the pain. He could feel himself dying, and welcomed the numb void against the pain of his body being ripped apart from the demons around him.

As he died in his dream, his eyes shot open and he was looking at the wall of his bathtub. He sat up and the water splashed over the edge of the porcelain. He heaved forward and spat out water from his lungs. He gasped for air and more water spilled from his lips. He scrambled to get out of the tub and his body made hard contact with the tile floor as he slipped his legs out last. The coldness of the floor helped him to fully awaken. The worst part of the dream replaying in his head.

There he was lying in a puddle of water, holding himself in the fetal position. He rocked back and forth and kept looking at his body to make sure it was all still there. He sat there for what seemed like hours crying as the last of the dream lingered, reluctant to leave his mind. When he was all cried out he sat up and rushed to crouch over the toilet and vomit. With his stomach emptied he sat against the wall and tried to regain some sense of normalcy within the confines of the plain bathroom. He shivered. He had forgotten he was naked. When he tried to stand up to leave the bathroom the room spun around him and there were stars before his eyes. He stumbled and caught himself against the door. After crawling to his bedroom he turned off his alarm and crawled into his blankets; hiding beneath them from the monsters that haunted his memory. He would not be going to school in the state he was in, so he lay there until the sun rose behind his blinds and the girls woke up and filled the house with morning sounds. Karin came in, letting a beam of light in through the doorway.

"Ichigo. You're gonna be late for school." She called softly. Ichigo poked his head from underneath his barrier and looked at her. He looked at her as if he had never seen her before.

"I'm sick….." He croaked out. It hurt to talk from all the silent sobbing he had done. Karin rushed forward and put her palm to his head.

"You are sick! You're burning up!" She looked at him with such concern. "Do you want me to stay home today?"

"No…..I'm fine. Just let me rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes….just go to school." She stood there undecided and slowly walked to the door. Ichigo watched her leave. She had reached the door when Ichigo called her back.

"Do you need anything?" She asked. Ichigo sat up besides his headache, the blankets concealing his bare body, and tightly hugged her.

"Thanks for caring so much." He collapsed and twisted himself further into the blankets. Leaving Karin with a worried smile.

"I'll call during break to check on you, okay?" A muffled response was all she got back. Yuzu called from the front hallway and she left for school, closing his bedroom door softly behind her.

* * *

At around 1 o'clock Ichigo could no longer fight off the weariness that had been building in him since the girls left for school. He fell asleep unwillingly and prepared for the worst. The images of his imagination warped and distorted as he sank deeper. Just before he fully entered dreamland he saw Aizen. As the darkness filled the edges of the image he smiled. He spoke then, clearly, everything else blurring into nothingness.

"I will give you this night to yourself, Ichigo. But soon I will call on you again." The darkness enveloped him and he slept a peaceful dreamless sleep, the horror of the night forgotten for at least a few hours.

* * *

**A/N:** _Did you like it? Not like it? R/R please! Aizen X Ichigo FTW!_

_**Update:** BTW how did I do on the lemons? I'm pretty happy with it, but hows 'bout you guys?  
_


	3. Seeing Him Everywhere

**A/N Hey everybody! Sorry to have held you in suspense for so long! I'm just so busy with everything! Life. It gets in the way. Anyhoo, enjoy! **

The day was turning out horrible for Ichigo. He was forced by Rukia to get out of bed and go to the beach with the rest of the gang. It was Sunday and after blowing everybody off on Saturday Rukia had barged into his room and dragged him off to watch Orihime in her tiny swimsuit try to be sexy in the rolling waves. She kept calling his name but he was content to stay where he was under the umbrella drinking the soda that was rapidly becoming warm clutched between both his hands. His last dream was so vivid he kept thinking that where he was at the moment could be a dream too. He kept thinking that he'd see Aizen any moment and this peaceful afternoon would turn into a nightmare. He thought that he must be going crazy. Characters of your own imagination don't just come to life and become real! No matter how hard they try to convince you otherwise in your dreams.

Everybody kept asking him if he was okay and he'd just brush it off as if he felt a little sick or something, but inside he was in turmoil. Not only was he questioning his sexual orientation but he was also dreading his next nightmare. Orihime came over to see if he was okay for the umpteenth time. He said he was but she decided to stay with him anyways. He looked over at her and his eyes traveled her body. Before he could stop it he thought to himself, **I would rather have a hard muscled chest next to me than this girl in a tiny bikini. **He blinked rapidly. He reached over and pulled her to him and to her delight began kissing her with a ferociousness he never had before. **Take that gay thoughts! **But no matter how hard he tried to feel something he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it. He pulled away too soon for her liking so she moved on to his neck not willing to let the kissing stop. She let out a gasp of surprise. She pulled back and pointed.

"What is that!" She demanded.

"What?"

"That huge hickey on your neck!" Ichigo's eyes widened. He hadn't even seen a mirror since Thursday night when he got into the tub and before that horrible dream. He then remembered Aizen's promise to make him believe in his existence. **No. No. No. NO!** There had to be a scientific explanation! The last time Orihime had given him a hickey was...he had to think about the last time they had actually done anything. It had been over a month. **Oh God No! He is NOT real!** Orihime was staring expectantly at him. He thought quickly, but before he could say some lame excuse to sate her growing anger a volleyball flew across his field of vision and hit Orihime in the back of the head. Rukia ran over as Orihime was picking her face up out of the sand.

"Watch what you're doing jerk!" Rukia yelled as she helped Orihime over to the beach showers to clear her eyes and mouth of grit; Orihime letting out a stream of "It's in my eyes!" and "I can't get it off my tongue!" as they went. Ichigo picked up the ball and looked around for the owner.

"Over here!" Yelled a smooth voice. Ichigo froze. He had heard that voice before. The man walked up to him. "The ball please." He held his hand out. Ichigo stared stupidly at him. His face frozen in fear. Aizen stood there waiting for a response. "Can I have my ball please?" Ichigo mumbled something and with a shaking hand gave it to him. Ichigo glanced down at the slender porcelain fingers. He felt them drag across his own fingers as Aizen took the ball. Aizen leaned in closer with a smile. "Now. That wasn't so hard was it?" He turned and walked away to join the group of guys playing volleyball a ways off. Ichigo blinked. **What?** He watched him walk away. Same face, same hair, same body, same voice and to top it off blindingly white swim trunks.

"Hey!" Ichigo ran to catch up with him. He turned around and Ichigo stopped short. This guy wasn't Aizen anymore. He was some gangly kid about three years younger than himself.

"Yeah?" The kid asked in a nazily voice. Ichigo fumbled for a response.

"Um...ah watch what you're doing next time okay?" He turned 180, his cheeks burning, and went back to his umbrella. **I must be going fucking insane! **He thought. **He had to be to be seeing Aizen projected on the body of some punk ass kid who didn't know how to handle a ball.**

The rest of his afternoon went smoothly. Orihime seemed to forget about the hickey on the side of his neck and they all decided to go to a diner after the beach. When they had all seated a pretty waitress came around to take their orders.

"Hi, my name is Kimi I'll be your waitress for about," she looked at her watch, "another fifteen minutes and then my replacement will come in." She smiled widely at them all. "I'll start with you cutie," she was referring to Uryu, "What'll you have handsome?" Uryu scowled but ordered chili covered fries. He had a thing for them. She continued with the sugary sweet attitude and wrote all their orders down. "Well all that should be ready in about 20-30 minutes your drinks will be by soon, my replacement will arrive soon to check on you guys. You all have a nice day!" She gave them all another one of her wide smiles and then her bobbing black ponytial disappeared through the back of the diner. Orihime burst out.

"Uryu! She was totally hitting on you! Seriously, why didn't you get her number?"

"To smiley for me. Not really my type either. I go more for the sophisticated ones." Rukia sniggered.

"Yeah you go more for the sophisticated ones with a rod between their legs!" Rukia didn't often let a dirty one out but when she did they where always funny.

"Rukia!" Orihime stared at her horrified, but everybody else laughed, even Uryu. It was a known fact in their group of friends that Uryu had gone through a gay phase but decided that he really like girls in the end. Ichigo silently wished he could be like Uryu. He was really trying to find the girls around him attractive but the more he tried the more he was repulsed by them. If only his life could be so simple.

"Hello everybody. My name is Adam. I'm Kimi's replacement." He set their drinks down. "Your food should be ready in about another 10 minutes can I get anything more for you guys until then?" Ichigo wasn't paying attention until Chad nudged him and asked him the same question. He looked up from the desert menu he was holding and his knees hit the bottom of the table making two of the drinks spill because he jumped so hard. Everybody yelled and their waiter grabbed the napkin holder off the next empty table to help soak up the soda spilled all over the table. Ichigo watched those slender hands at work on the mess. The waiter reached over and put one of those perfect hands on Ichigo's shoulder. "Are you alright?" Ichigo flinched away from the touch.

"Pl...Please don't touch me." Ichigo whispered. Aizen leaned in a little closer his eyes full of michief.

"You will learn to love it, this I can promise you." He leaned in a little closer still. His nose touching Ichigo's. "I will see you soon." With a wicked grin he pulled back. Ichigo's vision clouded over, his eyes fluttered closed, and he fell forward unconscious. The last thing he remembered before he was pulled completely under was Orihime screaming and the waiter, Adam once again, yelling for help.

**I hope you guys enjoyed! I sure did! What will happen to Ichigo? Is he really going crazy or is it something more? Spoiler alert! No he's not going crazy. **

**P.S. I hope to upload the next steamy chapter soon. I'm excited to get it finished, so we'll see huh? Till next time my beloved readers! **


	4. A Twist!

**A/N: Okay so here we have a continuation from where Ichigo blacked out in the diner. A little twist...okay a big twist. This occurred to me as I was was showering. I swear that all my best ideas occur to me in the shower in between singing Glee cover songs and opera. (I have an unnatural love for both.) Sorry for the shortness of it. It just seemed appropriate to end it where I did. But cut me some slack! I mean I have posted the last chapter and this one back to back. So there's that. Anyways enjoy, my dear readers, enjoy! **

Ichigo felt that he had left his body behind him as he fell further down into oblivion it seemed. He saw nothing, and he felt nothing. He tried to locate his limbs but it was as if he was just a consciousness floating but falling in this dark realm all at once. Slowly it started to get lighter all around him, he saw a green light coming. He started to feel something. A tug away from the light, but then an even greater tug back towards it. He could see a sky now. It was the source of the green. He fell towards a huge expanse of red grass. Closer and closer he fell until he felt a huge thump go through his being and he had landed in the grass. His body materialized in an instant and he shot straight up to a sitting position. He looked all around him. The red grass stretched on forever it seemed. Ichigo reached down to touch it. It felt wet but there was no moisture on his fingers when he pulled away. The red was so deep it was almost maroon, the only thing that showed him otherwise was the shining streaks of green through it that revealed it's true crayon color. He stood up and looked up for the source of light that illuminated this world. There was no sun. It was as if the sky was an expanse of translucent construction paper.

"Welcome, Ichigo, to the dream world." Ichigo spun around. He scrambled to get to his feet but the grass was very slippery.

"Aizen!" Ichigo started to back away but his feet slipped from beneath him, he began falling. Aizen tried to catch him but Ichigo pushed him away. "Don't you touch me you sick bastard!" He was on his knees now trying to get away.

"You have me mistaken for my brother." Ichigo paused. "My name is Sousuke, and unlike him I really mean you no harm."

"I don't believe you. You look just like him."

"Yes, but in every way his opposite." Sousuke finished. He held his hand out to help Ichigo up. "Now if you would agree to come with me I can take you somewhere he can't reach you." He hesitated, just looking at the hand as if it were poisonous. "We must hurry. This place is a border between our realms and I can't hold him off for long." Ichigo shook his head vigorously.

"This is a trick, a game, and I won't be apart of it!" He tried to get to his feet again but ended up falling face first into the grass. A thunderous crack resounded all around them. Ichigo looked ahead to the source of the noise. Sousuke ran forward and grabbed Ichigo about the waist. The place around them began to disintegrate, Ichigo saw a glimpse of Aizen, his face distorted in rage. Aizen ran forward his hands reaching for him, but everything went black. The last thing he heard was a murderous shout.

"You wont escape me forever, Ichigo!" And then silence.

**A/N: So? I love where this is going! An Aizen twin! Oh my goodness what are we gonna do? Look for the next chapter coming up soon! Review please, send me a message, send me a cup of coffee, I don't care. Just let me know you love it as much as I do! **

**With Love,**

_**HitodaDMC **_


	5. Preview and a Talk With the Author

**A/N: Hello again everybody! This is only a preview to an even bigger chapter. First off let me tell you guys that the first draft of this chapter is 9 pages long, single space, and twelve font, so it'll be much longer once I work the kinks out and elaborate. So to satiate your appetites I've decided to post just the very beginning for your enjoyment. Hopefully it'll leave you wanting more. I know I'm evil, but just be thankful that I didn't hold the entire chapter until it was all completely polished. To be honest I'm not happy with this part, but it is what it is, writers are always so critical of their own work, believe me I know! : P (Cookies for everyone who got the joke!) That said, I want to thank everybody whose reviewed, added this to their favorite stories list, for all the cups of coffee, and to everybody reading this now whose also new to the story. ^^ You guys are the reason I write!**

**With Love!**

**-HitodaDMC **

_**P.S. Please forgive any misspellings and crap along the way! It's late!**_

-And the story continues!-

Ichigo struggled to free himself from Sousuke's grasp, but no matter how hard he tried his grasp only seemed to get even tighter. "Ichigo we must run! I don't know how he was able to penetrate my realm this far in, but I can only hold Aizen off for a few minutes more, then he will overtake us!" Sousuke tried to pull Ichigo along the long cinder-block corridor by the arm, but only got a few feet.

"Let me go you creep!" Ichigo tried to twist his wrist free, but all he got was a loud pop and he cried out as his wrist dislocated itself.

"I'm trying to help you don't you understand? Now you've gone and hurt yourself!"

"Let me go! I don't trust you!" Ichigo shouted. The corridor shook and the ground heaved upward. They both fell to their feet.

With Sousuke's hold gone Ichigo tried to scramble away, but the ground heaved again and he fell back down. "Ichigo listen to me," Sousuke grabbed his graphic tee in his large hands, his porcelain face inches away, his breath ghosting across his face, "If you do not run Aizen will capture you, and he will show no mercy. Do you understand? I can keep you safe, but only if you run!"

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Ichigo's voice trembled. Not really from fear, more from the proximity of his beautiful face. Whether he was Aizen, his good twin, or something else, this man was something to behold.

"You don't. You're going to have to take my word for it. It's either me or Aizen. Make your choice!" There was a resounding crack and the corridor started to collapse inward. The ceiling started to crumble away and fell in huge chunks. The corridor was filled with a fine dust and all the light seemed to be sucked out at once leaving a crushing darkness. Ichgio struggled to breathe but it felt like his lungs were taking in water, he tried to cough but his body was under so much pressure he couldn't. Now he couldn't even move. It was like he had a car parked on top of him. Then there was Aizen's voice.

"You should not have taken him from me." His voice was full of a certain anger. It hurt Ichigo's ears to listen to.

"You are too cruel for an innocent like him." Sousuke rasped out like he was choking.

"But I will have him regardless."

"You will never truly have hi-" Sousuke's words were cut off with a gurgling sound. Ichigo felt the floor give way and he was going with it. Falling again, only this time there seemed to be no hope at the end of the rabbit hole.

**A/N: Well? Do you guys want more? Let me know! R/R Plesiosaurus! (Actual word BTW. It's the name of an ancient sea dwelling paddle legged marine reptile that lived during the Jurassic period. And it's name starts with please if you pronounce it in American speak! ^^ How awesome is that?) Goodbye for now my lovely readers!**

**-HitodaDMC **


End file.
